


Badge of Honor

by Geonn



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Humor, Married Couple, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet discuss the rigors of ageing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badge of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my post-everything series "New Worlds for the Weary," but all you need to know is that Sam is the commander of the _Hammond_ and Janet is her Chief Medical Officer.

Sam noticed it the first time when they were in bed, but the streaks were far more evident when Janet was on duty with her hair pulled back in a bun. They started at her temples and ran back along the side of her head, lines of white and gray that blended perfectly with the lighter chestnut that surrounded it. Sam waited until they were alone in Janet's office to bring it up. Janet had just come off duty and, as was their habit, Sam stopped by to take her to their quarters for dinner. They stood next to Janet's desk, wrapped in each other's arms. Sam kissed Janet and then gestured.

"So... you stopped coloring your hair."

"I did. I couldn't decide whether to go full red or back to brown, so I decided to let the last one wash out and start from scratch." She smiled. "Disappointed?"

"No. You were a brunette on our first date. It's making me remember some very enjoyable moments." She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow and Janet laughed.

"Well, it's not exactly the same." She touched her temple and pretended to brush away the white. "I don't remember all this gray fifteen years ago."

"Neither do I. But you earned it. You spent a year at the SGC, you fell in love with a daredevil who played with guns, gods, 'gates and gears."

"Gears?"

"I couldn't think of a better word for motorcycles that started with G. I had a whole alliteration thing going on." She kissed Janet just under her right eye. "And on top of all that, you were the mother of a teenage girl who survived a massacre, and you had to treat Jack O'Neill, quite possibly the world's most stubborn patient."

"The world's most stubborn _male_ patient."

"Who was..." Her eyes widened and she playfully swatted Janet's rear end. "Hey!"

"You _were_ stubborn Sam. You're much better now."

"Yeah?" She bowed her head and Janet rose onto her toes to capture Sam's lips in a brief but meaningful kiss. Sam stroked the lines of Janet's hair, smiling when the kiss broke. "So you managed all of that, and now you're the chief medical officer on one of the handful of spaceships created by the United States military. You deal with alien physiology and wartime conditions on a daily basis. The hair is just like all those medals on your dress uniform... but it's not just a medal, it's a badge of honor."

Janet smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. "I love you. I wasn't feeling bad about my gray hair, but you actually made me proud of it. I think we'll give the dye a break for a little while."

"I love you, too. And good. You can be my silver-haired fox."

"Mm." She kissed Sam's bottom lip. "I like that idea. What about you, Colonel?"

Sam kissed the corner of Janet's mouth. "What about me?"

"Your wrinkles."

Sam pulled back. "My what?"

Janet brought her index finger up and touched the corner of Sam's eye. "Oh, come on, Sam. You've seen them. And those glasses you wear to read in bed?" Her smile faded. "Oh, Sam. You're embarrassed by it. I'm sorry."

"No." She linked her hands in the small of Janet's back. "If you going gray is a badge of honor, then my wrinkles and glasses are the same. After all, I went through the same things you did--"

"Worse," Janet said. "Remember, I was your doctor. Aliens in your brain, electronic beings uploading you into a computer and then my jerry-rigged bug zapper that brought you back, burning your candle at both ends, also raising a teenage daughter, getting Replicator hands stuck into your skull... and dealing with a very stubborn girlfriend."

Sam smiled. "You weren't so bad."

"Worth the wrinkles?"

"Every one of them." 

They kissed again and Sam slid her hands up to Janet's shoulders. "You know, just because we have these badges doesn't make us old."

"Not at all. Not even a little bit."

"I mean, we can still do all the things we did back at the SGC when we first got together."

Janet carefully undid the zipper of Sam's jumpsuit and dragged it down. "Of course. More, even."

"Like making love in your office."

"Mm." Janet leaned in and Sam lifted her head, pressing her lips together as Janet kissed her neck. "Yes. I definitely feel up for that. Desk or couch?"

Sam said, "Couch. We may not be old, but our backs will thank us."

Janet chuckled and pulled Sam toward the couch where they proceeded to prove that their various badges of honor, while well-deserved, didn't define who they were.


End file.
